Feeling Hot
by JoliesMe
Summary: The love of the Tennis Team towards our O-Chibi!
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling Hot**

I just have a really nice idea that popped into my head ^^ And so here I am!

Disclaimer: I do not own P.O.T.

Echizen Ryoma walked down the stairs. He stumbled on the last few steps but he grabbed onto the wooden railing. His knuckles turned white too fast and he sat on the last step, panting hard.

_Why am I so weak today?_

"Young Man! You ought to get your butt out of the bed or else your fish is all gone!"

Ryoma cursed under his breath and asked the spotted Himalayan that trotted past, "Why is the wretched man my Father?"

Ryoma managed to walk (or stumble) over to the dining table without collapsing and he was getting worried for himself. His hand reached out to his forehead and he felt a tinge of warmness that was not supposed to be there.

His cousin eyed him while fiddling with her apron. She thought that Ryoma was looking weird but did not say a thing.

"Where's mum?" Ryoma asked, munching on his fish, a little slower than he usually would.

"Out," an old man answered, not looking up from his newspaper.

Ryoma sighed and fiddled with his food. Nanako glanced in his direction once more before moving on to wash the dishes.

Echizen Nanjirou glanced up from his newspaper (or so others would have thought) and eyed his son with his piercing eyes. The young man with those navy coloured locks look rather pale for a moment. Said boy looked up and glared at Nanjirou with the cat-like eyes of his. Nanjirou shrugged and went back to his newspaper.

Ryoma was definitely feeling weird. He felt his body getting hotter and there was a slight warm feeling just above his eyes. However, it was not just him getting hotter but the wind seemed to chill him off and he shivered, rather unconsciously.

A pale, cool hand touched his forehead and a tingling sensation went down his backbone. Ryoma glanced up and saw a pair of worried eyes.

"You are rather hot, Ryoma," Nanako said.

Ryoma shrugged and waved her off, "It's the weather."

Nanjirou put his newspaper down and took a nice long look at his son. There was faint redness on those cheeks of Ryoma as if he was blushing slightly. He was also shaking and shivering slightly, perhaps due to the summer winds. But, summer winds were hot and warm and not cold. He should be cursing and not shivering.

Nanjirou reached out with his hands and attempted to press his cool fingers against Ryoma's forehead, only to be swatted off by a seemingly angry young boy.

Ryoma hit his father's hand away as soon as he realised he was going to touch him and immediately stood up, startling his cousin a little.

" I am fine," Ryoma said and when he was about to be protested by a worried Nanako, a voice rang from outside the house.

"Echizen, I am here!"

Ryoma was almost happy that his senior was here to fetch here. Almost.

Ryoma quickly grabbed the two bottles of milk and rushed out of the house with his tennis bag slung over his broad shoulders.

Nanako shouted after Ryoma, "If you feel sick at any point of time, hurry and come home!"

Ryoma waved a hand to show he understood and quickly climbed onto the bicycle and the duo rode off.

Nanjirou sighed as he watched his son rush out of the house in such a hurry. _Definitely that young man is sick._ He took a small glance on the table where Ryoma just sat and let out an inaudible gasp.

The young boy did not finish his Japanese breakfast.

Whilst on the bicycle, Momoshiro turned and looked at Ryoma. The boy was sleeping and laying against his back. He furrowed his eyebrows in worry as Ryoma had never slept on the bicycle before. A small beep sounded from his digital watch and it indicated 7AM. Momoshiro let out a gasp and stepped doubly hard on the pedal.

The bicycle jerked to a stop and this awoke Ryoma. Ryoma rubbed his bleary eyes and struggled a little against the huge weight on his shoulders. He looked around and realised that they have not reached school. He lay back on Momoshiro's back, going to go back to sleep only to be interrupted by his senior.

"Hey, Echizen, you alright there?"

Ryoma answered with a small yawn.

"I heard your cousin telling you that if you are sick you were to go home, are you sure you are alright?" His worried voice must have annoyed Ryoma greatly as Ryoma simply grunted a "yes" and went back to sleep.

As if on the cue, Ryoma shivered a little as a warm wind grazed the two men and Momoshiro could only curse. Just then, Momoshiro suddenly realised then Ryoma had shivered and not like his usual self and shivered instead. He was about to shake Ryoma up but the green light indicated the traffic to flow and the senior had no choice but to follow on.

When the duo screeched to a stop in front of the tennis courts, they were greeted with nothing but "good mornings".

Ryoma rubbed his eyes blearily when Momoshiro hopped off the bicycle and chased his off it as well. He felt extremely cold yet hot. He glanced at Momoshiro again and he thought he saw two of them. He shrugged and walked towards the changing rooms with much effort.

After locking up the bicycle, he turned and saw a staggering Ryoma walking towards the changing room. He cocked his head and wondered if Ryoma was really that tired. He chased after Ryoma but only to be interrupted by a man with blond hair.

The man wore spectacles and could easily pass off as a teacher in the school. However, he was wearing the Segaiku Tennis Club jersey and holding a racket. He tutted at Momoshiro and gestured towards the court.

As Momoshiro was already in his tennis attire, he could not do anything but obey his Captain. He glanced once again at the unsteady fellow that was walking towards the tennis clubhouse. Momoshiro then ran towards the courts to do his warm-ups.

Ryoma changed into his jersey and yawned. He sat down on the empty bench and leaned his head on the windowsill. He could feel his head becoming heavier with each blink and slowly, he was drifting off to sleep.

His Captain, however, entered the room and Ryoma was startled awake. He jolted up and made his way out of the clubhouse, rather embarrassed that he almost dozed off during morning trainings. As much as he wanted to stay on the bench and sleep, he was too afraid of his captain.

After all the warm-ups, Ryoma was already feeling very light-headed. He could almost feel himself embracing the floor until a cool hand supported him, pulling him up.

"You alright, O-Chibi?" A youngster with cat-like eyes and red hair asked, his voice full of concern.

As usual, Ryoma simply nodded his head and walked off towards where the Captain was asking for gather.

Kikamaru Eiji could not shake the feeling that his precious O-Chibi was not alright. He quickly caught up with the staggering footsteps of Ryoma's and attacked his cap. He first removed his cap and fiddled with the navy blue hair, making it into an awful mess.

Unlike his usual self, Ryoma commented nothing and continued to walk forward. Kikamaru was even more suspicious now and was going to say something when the captain shouted at them to hurry up.

Ryoma was paired with Fuji to play the very last match of the entire morning. After enduring through the hour of tough (suddenly) trainings, Ryoma was rather reluctant to even play a match at all.

Tezuka Kunitmitsu was frowning at the actions of their youngest regular for became slightly weird today. Was it just him, or Ryoma had radiated heat and has a red tinge on his cheeks. He look rather pale as well.

Oishi appeared beside Tezuka and asked, " Was it just me, or Ryoma had radiated heat and has a red tinge on his cheeks. He look rather pale as well."

Tezuka frowned at Oishi's words. He was not the only one.

The match was the last of the morning and since everyone have finished their matches, they were all looking at this match. This was a nice pairing to end the morning.

Fuji the Prodigy versus The Prince – Ryoma.

Ryoma was sweating, very profusely in fact. He could feel the cool drops of water slide down his hot cheeks and he felt very sick.

He placed his own hand on his forehead and felt the heat hurting him.

_Oh shucks, am I having a fever?_

Fuji eyed his cautiously and when Ryoma approached the net for a friendly handshake, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Ryoma simply nodded his head and walked back towards the baseline, totally forgotten of the handshake.

Looking at this weird scene, Inui and Momoshiro both frowned and asked at the same time, "Is he really okay?" Then, the two looked at each other and Inui spoke first, "99.9% he is not alright. 60% that he is having a high fever, 5% he is lovesick, 35% that he is injured and in pain."

A figure of a man stood behind the two and let out a small hiss (literally).

Ryoma bounced the tennis ball with much strength and hit a nicely aimed Twist Serve. The ball hit the ground and swerved towards Fuji's face. But, having quick movements, he avoided the ball and hit the ball back with a full swing. Unexpectedly, Ryoma ran towards the ball and used twovtimes the strength (much to his own surprise) and almost scored at the baseline near the right of the court. Fuji, being the prodigy had anticipated the swing and hit the ball back with a high lob which forces his opponent to search the sky for the ball, much to Ryoma's dislike due to the glaring sun.

The ball hits the ground with a thud right beside Ryoma's right leg and he groaned.

"15-love!"

Ryoma could feel his head protesting. His headache was screaming in his face and he could see yellow spots dancing in front of him. He felt hot but yet cold. He could feel his legs giving up on him and he shuddered. His fingers loosened and the grip on the racket was released. A small thud was hurt as the racket hit the ground. Ryoma could see the world tilting. He could feel the world tilting. He saw people rushing towards him but that did not matter anymore for he embraced the darkness which welcomed him with opened arms.

Fuji saw the jerk in Ryoma's knees as they buckled. Everything seemed to happen at once. Ryoma's hands released the racket as he fell backwards; his cap slid off his navy locks.

All the regulars screamed Ryoma's name as they rushed forward. Ryoma was not moving but his breathing came in gasps.

His eyes flickered open but it was unfocused. Then he closed it back again.

_All of this was wrong._

Fuji reached his rather lukewarm hand towards Ryoma's sweaty forehead and felt the heat attacking his fingers. He instinctively removed his hand and muttered rather loudly that the youngster was having a bad fever. A very high fever.

Momoshiro cradled the young boy as his reached his hands under the neck and the legs and lifted the little boy up. Kawamura reached for the racket and placed it safely by the side before rushing after Ryoma.

As much as Tezuka and Oishi would prefer following the youngster to the infirmary, they have to dismiss the other members.

Ryoma's eyes flew open and he heard nothing but silence. A woman whose hair was tied back into a bun stared at him with longing eyes.

His throat was hoarse and the place reeked of medicine. He crinkled his nose just when the door budged open and the woman, who was already facing the door, moved.

The Captain and all his seniors walked in.

Ryoma asked, hoarsely, "Where…"

The woman turned quickly, so fast that Ryoma blinked twice, stopped in mid-sentence. She then press her index finger to his lips, telling him not to speak.

Ryoma nodded his head and allowed the seniors that are approaching him to touch his forehead, one by one. He did not protest in any way, either by speaking or by actions. It was not because he liked them doing so, or even feel it was right to, but simple because of the fact that he had no strength.

Momoshiro could see his junior on the hospital bed, laying there just pretty pale. He could literally see him shivering and looked towards his right where the machine lay. His heartbeat was normally but his breathing rate was only 10 breaths a minute.

He glanced sideways at Kaido and Kaido hissed. He may look rather unconcerned but he was pretty much worried. His eyebrows were creased together slightly more by a friction and his lips was pursed, perhaps a bit more tightly than before. His muscles seemed tensed up and Kaido was tapping his feet impatiently as he leaned on the white wall.

Kawamura was looked at the ER machine. He was concerned with Ryoma's breathing rate but yet… He glanced to the bottom right of the machine and saw something he did not like. Ryoma was running a fever of 106 Celsius (41 Degree Celsius). His fever was really high and if he was not treated soon, he might suffer from brain damage.

Tezuka was worried. Very, in fact. He touched Ryoma's forehead and flinched rather hard. His temperature was so high! Tezuka muttered a quick sorry and rushed out to find the doctor, followed by Oishi.

Ryoma wanted to sleep so badly. He can literally feel the heat radiating off his body and he was tired. Like really tired. He did not have the strength to move. He could not move. He did not want to move. His head felt so heavy and he was having a terrible headache. He felt as if there was screwdriver screwing a nail right through between his eyebrows. His muscles ached. His bones hurt. His throat hurt like hell.

Kikamaru whispered softly into the little boy's ear, "Just go to sleep,"

When Ryoma woke up again, he felt slightly better. Just slightly slightly better. He turned and looked at the ER machine. It stated that his temperature was 104 Celsius (40 Degree Celsius) which was better than before. Just a slightly better but at least an improvement.

He did not know how much he had slept and for how long and he looked up at the white tiled ceiling.

A man that looked seriously familiar walked in from the door and was stunned when he saw Ryoma was awake. Ryoma was amused at the man's reaction at how he stopped and gasped. He started to walk forward a little then tripped at the edge of the bed. Although Ryoma really wanted to smile, his jaw muscles felt so overworked that he was tired. Ryoma then felt his own eyelids fluttering and the darkness collected him once more.

"-wake!"

Peeling his crust that formed on his eyes, Ryoma opened his eyes. He saw a man with blonde hair standing over him. He smiled in relief and Ryoma felt relieved.

"Captain…"

Tezuka reached his hand over to Ryoma and stroked his hair. This allowed Ryoma to realise that he felt better but his throat was still hurting and hoarse. His head still ached, no, everywhere ached but surprisingly, he felt much better.

He wanted to speak and was suddenly conscious of an oxygen mask that covered his own mouth. Bemused, he looked up at the worried eyes of the captain.

Just then, Kikamaru and Momoshiro strode in with Momoshiro starting with the sentence "Has he…" and their eyes lit up when they saw Ryoma awake.

Kikamaru rushed over and almost yelled in delight, "Finally! You were in a coma for a week because of your extreme high fever!"

Momoshiro was obviously relieved. He smiled with tears in his eyes and said, "Thank the gods you are alright. It was all my fault. I should have realised that you were sick that day…" His hand reached out to his face in an attempt to swipe off the falling tears, "You stopped breathing… Twice!"

Ryoma smiled despite of all this and said, "But… I am now alright, ain't I?"

A/N: Chappie's ended! It's a one-shot so that's the end! ;) Do comment even though it's a one-shot! Hope you liked it 3

-Milo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I rarely write an A/N at the top, but here I am! There were people asking me to continue this and I'm sorry for the mistakes made in the previous chapter ;P

(1) Tezuka's "Blonde" Hair – It's brown x)

(2) Grammatical Mistakes

But, I'm really lazy because I'm gonna write a nice long chappie on this and also has another chapter on Percy Jackson to write ^^

I'm rarely free nowadays so… really happy that YOU are reading this and hopes you will continue on ;)

3 you.

By the way, the story is going to be nice, funny normal days in Seigaku Tennis club. While, everyone wants them to not graduate forever, no?

**Chapter Two: Momoshiro's Racket**

Ryoma walked into the clubroom and detected a presence behind the door. He smirked a little and pretended the felt nothing and walked towards his pigeon hole. He bent down from his tennis bag, attempting to unzip the bag.

A shadow casted on him and a loud "boo" was upon Ryoma.

Ryoma pretended to fall off into the bag and a burst of laughter was heard from behind. Clearly being able to guess who the "scarer" was, Ryoma turned and stood up at lightning speed and scared the very same person that "scared" him.

"Ah!" A loud gasp was heard and the person fell backwards and a loud thud was heard.

Chortling, Ryoma hugged his stomach and sunk to the ground. His mouth was stretched and laughter could be heard and soon, it became silent laughter. Tears fought to slide down Ryoma's cheecks.

Momoshiro sat up straight and hit hardly on Ryoma's head and Ryoma's forehead hit the ground. But Ryoma made no attempt to stop laughing; he turned onto his back and his breaths came in short gasps and soon, it become coughs. This time, Ryoma curled up and brought his hands to his mouth, cupping it. Soft coughs could be heard and this worried his senior greatly.

Momoshiro reached a hand over to Ryoma and asked, "Ryoma?"

Ryoma waved a hand and stood up a bit too quickly and a wave of nausea swept across him. He fell backwards – straight into Momoshiro's hands.

"Hey-!"

"I'm alright," –cough- "Maybe it's just the heat," –coughs- "Don't worry."

Momoshiro creased his eyebrows and pursed his lips, "You just got out of the hospital two days ago, Ryoma."

Ryoma simply waved his hand again and stepped out into the blinding sun.

"Grr, that imp!" Momoshiro growled and ran after the "imp".

Little did he notice a Mizuno racket on the floor, his very one, was crushed by his own weight when he fell backwards.

* * *

"Momoshiro!" A deep voice sounded from the other side of the court.

A shudder ran through the Momoshiro as he recognised the voice.

He turned, shivering a little, as if he did something wrong. ( And he did. He broke the net while catching Ryoma, accidentally, again." )

"Yes, Captain?" His voice betrayed him slightly.

Tezuka raised his eyebrows a little and asked, "What did you do this time again?"

Momoshiro felt as he dug his own grave. Wait, he did just dig his own grave. He almost gave himself a slap on the face.

"No, captain.. Nothing," he gave the fakest smile ever. Tezuka pushed up his spectacles and saw the damage.

"20 laps and repair the net."

Momoshiro sighed and was about to protest but bit it back. He will probably just get more laps.

Tezuka looked at the figure running away and he suddenly realised he did not ask what he intended to question Momoshiro about: Where his racket was.

* * *

Ryoma glanced out of the court and had to stifle a cough. A ball then came crashing beside his right leg.

A voice sounded, "15-30!"

Kawamura shouted, "ECHIZEN! CONCENTRATE! BURNINGGGG!"

Ryoma turned back and pulled his cap down and muttered, "You still have lots more to work on."

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYY!"

"I am winning."

"GRR! ECHIZEN!"

Ryoma turned back at the disappearing shadow of Momoshiro and just then, he sidestepped to receive a ball.

* * *

"Eh?" Horio walked into the empty clubroom. He spotted the Mizuki racket lying on the floor. It seemed like Momoshiro-senpai's racket. But… Horio picked the racket up, there were scratches around the edges.

"Hmm," Horio wondered aloud, "how would Senpai leave his precious racket on the floor?"

_Must be someone's spoilt racket…_

Horio then placed the racket on the bench and walked out.

The lonely racket shone in the reflection of the sun, as if crying out for his owner to come home.

* * *

Kikamaru scoffed at Momoshiro after his 20 laps and the fixing of the net. Momoshiro was literally a wreck. Running was alright, but fixing the net with small holes? It was a catastrophe. Instead of fixing one hole, he had fixed five instead. The part of the net in question looked like it had been cut into pieces and pasted together with SuperGlue.

Oishi shook his head and clicked his tongue at Momoshiro. This caused Momoshiro and glare at Oishi. Oishi continued as if he was not in the wrong.

"Seriously, Momo!"

"Oishi-senpai! It was not my fault that the net broke!"

"Then whoose?"

"Ryoma!"

"Echizen?"

"O-chibi?" Kikamaru cut in.

"Exactly!" Momoshiro leaned on the green net, "he was still sick and I was catching him but I accidentally knocked into the net," he trailed away guiltly.

"Ah yes, you are back," a deep voice whispered.

"AH!" All three regulars screamed in shock.

"Tezuka!" Oishi blamed while Kikamaru jumped in circles, rubbing his chest.

Momoshiro on the other hand, fell to the ground completely and Tezuka held out a hand for him.

"Gosh! Captain! This is the second time I was scared today!" Momoshiro cried.

Tezuka simple ignored the statement and said, "the net is ugly."

Stifling a laugh, Kikamaru mimicked, "Fix it now."

Oishi blamed once again, "Eiji!"

Tezuka nodded his head and when Momoshiro was walking away, with his head hung, he called Momoshiro out again.

"Yes?" Momoshiro's eyes sparkled a little.

"No, I will not ask you to not fix the net," Tezuka said it simply. Laughter burst from behind him and Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Kikamaru, 30 laps."

"EH?!" Kikamaru screamed.

"40."

"Argh! You suck, Tezuka!"

"100."

"! - You are awesome!"

"30."

Kikamaru sprinted off the other side, fearing the increase in laps again.

Momoshiro was laughing at this sight and pointing at the said senior, mouthing "You deserve it!"

Tezuka pursed his lips but said nothing. He then asked, "Where is your racket, Momoshiro?"

"Eh?" Momoshiro gave a puzzled look.

"Ah, now that you mention it… Didn't Coack Ryuzaki say that we have to carry our rackets for a whole every moment in training for this week? Something about our rackets having added weights.."

"Ah! Now I remember! I left it in the clubroom! I'll ran back to take!" Momoshiro turning, heading towards the clubroom.

"While you're onto that, add 20 laps for forgetting the racket."

Momoshiro stopped in mid-tracks and gasped, "what?!"

"So in total, 50 laps."

"HUH?!"

"30 laps for laughing at Kikamaru."

Momoshiro decided not to argue and go along with it. He ran towards the clubroom.

* * *

-Meanwhile right after Momoshiro finished his run, in the clubroom-

Arai and Ryoma walked into the clubroom, going to collect their stuffs. Arai have library duty while Ryoma was chased home by Fuji for still being sick.

Covering his mouth when another cough bubbled, Ryoma reached over the bench and sat down.

"You are sitting on a racket!"

Ryoma stood up and saw the bottom of the handle. He smirked slightly and turned to Arai.

"It's Momo-senpai's."

* * *

"Where is my racket!" Momoshiro fumed.

He was sure he was holding it when he entered the clubroom after Ryoma but… _where is it now!_

He then caught sight of a note near his tennis bag. He took it up and read it out aloud:

_Dear Momo-senpai,_

_I am Ryoma and I am currently holding your racket captive in my house. If you want it back, you can come and get me. Win me in a match and your racket will return._

_See you._

"Why that little imp!" And he rushed over to Ryoma's house immediately.

* * *

It was a wild goose chase, apparently. Momoshiro managed to win Ryoma in a 7-6 game, only because Ryoma was coughing half the match.

Although concerned, he asked for the return of his racket immediately. To his dismay, Ryoma told him the racket was in his tennis bag all along.

Ryoma coughed a again and Momoshiro pressed his cool hand on his forehead.

"Another fever," he frowned and pushed Ryoma towards his house, "sleep!"

Ryoma nodded, following by coughs then laughter. Laughter…?

Momoshiro turned and saw the whole Seigaku team behind. Fuji held onto his bag and handed it over to Momoshiro.

"Your racket was inside all along."

Tezuka pursed his lips again and turned away, "Momoshiro, tomorrow, 100 laps."

"WHAT?!" And his voice resounded in the neighbourhood with the laughter of other members echoing behind.

* * *

A/N: And there goes another chapter! How's it? This chapter is like… so filler! BUT EVERYONE NEED SOME FILLER IN THEIR LIVES! SO ALWAYS COMMENT!

Ah, I'm tired There is a test tomorrow as well,

Oh well, shall not continue with HoH then. Night night Milos~

-Milo 3


End file.
